


Turn On The Bright Lights

by ms_soma



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_soma/pseuds/ms_soma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s 25, in his last year of grad school, and all he wants is to move out of the apartment he shares with the lovers from hell.  He finds the perfect solution when two of his good friends are each looking for a place to live.  Matt just hopes that Jared and Jensen get along… and that they can find an place even Jensen approves of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On The Bright Lights

“That’s the fourth apartment we’ve looked at today, Jensen. You seriously haven’t liked any of them?” Matt grouses as they descend the stairs from the building. Between his shift at a local diner that morning and apartment hunting with Jensen, his feet are aching. He runs a tired hand through his short dark spiky hair.

“I’m not living in a fucking cesspit, Matt,” Jensen declares when they come to a stop on the pavement.

“That was the best apartment we’ve seen so far,” he reminds him.

“I agree, but did you not see the mold all over the shower and ceiling in the bathroom? You’ve studied physical therapy, you know that shit will ruin your lungs, man,” Jensen says as he pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lights up.

“And you’re obviously so concerned about your respiratory system.”

“Hey, I’m giving them up!” Jensen pockets his lighter and takes a long drag. “Just as soon as classes start.”

“That’s in three days, dipshit.”

“I’m down to five a day. Leave me alone.”

Matt shakes his head and smiles fondly at his friend, throwing an arm around him. It’s nice to see that Jensen being overseas the last two years has done nothing to alter the friendship they cultivated during first year physical therapy. It’s like they have picked up where they left off when Jensen dropped out of the grad program two and a half years ago. “Man, what did you do without me for the past few years?”

“Who would’ve thought it’d take me moving to a whole other continent to stop being nagged to death.” Jensen shrugs him off.

“So, seriously, man, all of today’s apartments were a _no_? Not one?”

“Not one. They all sucked, you know they all sucked.”

Matt scuffs his Chucks against some loose stones on the pavement while he waits for Jensen to finish his cigarette. He’s usually an optimist, but after apartment hunting today with Jensen and two days ago with Jared, it’s looking like a lost cause. Looking for a decent three-bedroom apartment this close to the start of semester appears to be mission impossible. Especially when he was going to be moving in with possibly two of the fussiest tenants in the San Francisco area.

“There were none that you and Jared checked out the other day you were even just a little unsure about?” Jensen asks, dropping the cigarette butt before stomping it out with his foot.

“Believe me, he’s just as picky as you,” Matt relents as they head back to the car.

“When am I going to meet this guy, anyway? I’ve been back in Berkeley over a week, and we haven’t crossed paths. What if we hate each other?”

Matt scoffs, although the concern is legitimate and something Matt is a little worried about himself, truth be told. But he shrugs it off.

“Please, you’re both from Texas. You’ll be fine.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because I get along with everyone from Texas.”

Matt lets the conversation drop as they get into his car and drive off. He pulls up out front of Chris’ apartment building and lets Jensen out, Jensen commiserating about night number eight on the couch and Matt lamenting another night living in his current place with the _lovers from hell_. Living with a couple sucks.

“See you tomorrow for the next lot?” Jensen asks as he unclips his seat belt.

“I’ll pick you up at one o’clock. Jared was going to see if he could get out of his shift at the coffee shop to come with us,” Matt casually mentions.

“You mean I might actually get to finally meet the infamous Jared Padalecki?” Jensen queries, raising an eyebrow.

“Just get inside, douchebag.”

***

They’re on their way to apartment number one for the day, number ten for the week, when Jensen reaches across and pats Matt’s leg.

“Calm down, dude. It’s me meeting him, not you.”

So Matt’s a little nervous about Jared and Jensen meeting each other. Because if they don’t get along, then his plan is fucked. He’s been living with the lovers from hell for nine months and is absolutely jack of them acting like him paying a third of the rent is imposing on them. He only has one more year left of his grad program before he’s done with school for a long time (thank God, because he’s twenty-five and ready to make some actual money), but the thought of sharing with them makes him feel ill. It’s hard enough trying to work his schedule around his shifts at the diner, getting his practical hours in at the clinic, and still have time to study. All he wants is a place to go home to where he’s not made to feel like an inconvenience.

A few weeks prior, when Matt received a group email from Jared saying that his housing had fallen through last minute _if someone knew of anyone who needed a roommate_ , he thought his living situation was solved. It might have been a bit tight on the hip pocket with just the two of them, but it was doable. And Jared may be four years younger, but he has a pretty good head on his shoulders. Matt could live with Jared. And then he got a Facebook message from Jensen telling him that he was done with travelling and would be reenrolling at Berkeley this semester, and he couldn’t think of anything better than sharing a three-bedroom place with two good friends.

He put the proposal to them and they agreed.

But they had yet to meet each other.

Sure, they have a few things in common. They’re both from Texas, both have an older brother and a younger sister, both have dropped their respective degrees and switched to education, and apparently both are fussy about cleanliness and where they live. But they have a few differences as well. Jensen is a little reserved until you get to know him, he has a sarcastic streak a mile wide, and he doesn’t suffer fools. Jared is easy going, affable, loud, wanting to be everyone’s friend and not having any issue being the center of attention.

Matt’s main concern? What if they don’t like each other? What if they meet and decide they couldn’t possibly live together, go and find other housing options, and Matt is left living with the lovers from hell for another year?

“I am calm, freak. Just because you’re nervous doesn’t mean that you can project your emotions onto me,” Matt dismisses.

Jensen quirks an eyebrow at him as they pull into a free spot in front of a townhouse. They step out, and Matt can see the hunched figure of Jared up ahead leaning against the fence, brown hair falling into his eyes.

“Wow, dude’s a giant,” Jensen mutters under his breath to Matt as they get out of the car.

“Why do you think we recruited him for our basketball team?” Matt still remembers the first time he met Jared at the recreation center the year prior. Matt was paying his admission at the same time Jared was writing his name down as an available player. He took one look at all six and a half feet of Jared and offered for him to join their team immediately. Luckily, it turned out that he was a decent player and a great guy.

Jared pushes himself off the fence as they approach, smiling warmly at Matt before turning his gaze to Jensen. He seems to have filled out a lot over the summer, no longer the weedy twenty-year-old he was when Matt saw him last.

“The elusive Jensen Ackles, I presume?” Jared asks, holding out his hand to Jensen. “I’m Jared.”

“I kinda guessed that,” Jensen smiles and shakes his hand.

“Great, so now that bit’s over, want to have a look at the place?” Matt asks, holding up the key.

He unlocks the door and steps through the threshold and into the living room. Jensen steps up behind him, and Matt hears him take a deep breath.

“Mold, dude,” Jensen announces.

“What the fuck? Do you have some kind of mold detector or something? This is the third place you’ve had an issue with because of mold.” Matt tries not to let exasperation creep into his voice, but it’s difficult.

“I lived in a place in London with rising damp, and we all kept getting throat infections. I’m not staying in another place like that again.”

“Maybe this place just smells a little stale because it’s been closed up for a few weeks?” Matt suggests.

“Jensen’s right.” Jared claps a conciliatory hand on Matt’s shoulder. “Something definitely smells like wet dog.”

“Yeah, a wet dog that’s been dead for six months,” Jensen adds under his breath.

“Can we at least have a look around?” Matt asks tiredly. “We’re running out of options here.”

He heads toward the kitchen and the back courtyard. The place isn’t perfect by any stretch, but it would do for the year. Then again he only has one year left before he’s done with college for good. Jensen and Jared are probably thinking longer term.

He can hear their feet going up and down the stairs, the banging of doors being opened and closed. Eventually they join Matt in the kitchen.

“Verdict?” Matt asks with a tired voice. He could guess as to what it is.

“Sorry man,” Jared says solemnly. “Looks like the upstairs shower is leaking into the closet of the downstairs bedroom. There’s a bit of water damage, and it smells like someone died.”

“We’ve still got a few on the list for today,” Jensen reminds him. “How about we check those out then head to the bar for a drink?”

***

It’s while they’re looking through the third crappy apartment for the afternoon that Jared offers to drop out of the race.

“I’m sure I can find somewhere. I’ll look for a share house on the notice boards on campus or something. You guys might have better luck getting a two-bedroom apartment.”

“Pfft,” Jensen scoffs at the same time as Matt.

“What?” Jared asks, confused.

“We’d kill each other,” Jensen and Matt again say in unison.

“Seriously?”

“It’d be like The Odd Couple, but with homicide,” Matt nods.

“Seriously, Jared. We’d be better roommates than Matt and me.” Jensen looks at Matt with a smile so he knows that he isn’t being nasty. Matt doesn’t take it as offense. Hell, he knows it’s true. He and Jensen get along like a house on fire most of the time, comfortable enough with each other to shoot the shit and call each other’s bullshit. But put them in a domestic situation without a buffer and all hell would probably break loose.

“Well, the offer’s there,” Jared reiterates.

“Thanks, man, but we won’t be taking it. Believe me.” Matt claps him on the back.

***

Matt’s checking out the kitchen in an apartment that actually seems promising. The carpet looks like it has been replaced sometime in the past year, the kitchen is relatively modern, but Matt still checks it with Jensen-like precision because he would love it if they looked at one place that he couldn’t find anything to whine about.

And the bitch of the situation is that Jared will back him up every single time. _The kitchen does look like it’s only one era up from the stone age. I’m worried one of us will fall through those stairs. Sorry, Matt, but I’d be scared about what I would get from that shower floor too_. So much for worrying what would happen if they _didn’t_ get along together. He should have worried as to what would happen if they _did_.

After checking out the spotless bathroom (not even a speck of mold, thank you very much Jensen), Matt heads down the hall to the bedrooms. He catches Jared and Jensen in what is obviously the master bedroom, Jared talking while picking a stray eyelash from Jensen’s face.

“Here, make a wish,” Jared instructs quietly, holding the offending lash between his thumb and forefinger while Jensen laughs and blows at it.

Gaywads.

They both notice Matt’s presence at the same time, and Jensen goes a little red and grabs at the back of his neck as Matt steps into the room. Matt figures he’s embarrassed about being caught acting like a freaking girl.

“So, guys, what do you say? Is this the one? Because I have a very good feeling about this!” Matt exclaims, rubbing his hands together.

“Well…” Jared starts.

“What?” Matt asks, groaning. “What could possibly be wrong with this place? It’s clean, the kitchen is modern, there’s no mold in the bathroom, the bedrooms are a good size.”

“Yeah, about that. You obviously haven’t checked out the third bedroom,” Jensen mentions quietly.

Matt turns and heads toward the one room he hasn’t looked into.

Fuck. It’s more like a study. Not even enough room for a queen bed. It should be illegal to advertise this as a three-bedroom when it clearly isn’t.

“I mean, if you’re happy to take this room, Jared and I would be more than happy to move in here,” Jensen tries as Matt shakes his head. God, this is getting painful.

***

Matt’s on cloud nine as he walks into O’Dooleys the following night. He’s had a great day at his practical placement, he hasn’t had to look at a single apartment all day (if Jared and Jensen are going to be so picky, then they can damned well inspect them all themselves), and one of his best friends is back from a three-month study trip to Paris. He’s looking forward to catching up with her and a few other friends over a cold beer.

He spots the little party in the corner and throws a big smile and wave at Stacey when their eyes meet. God, he’s missed her. She’s smart and funny and has a snarkiness that he really appreciates. She would have listened to his issues with the lovers from hell and finding somewhere else to live and helped him see the light in it.

Matt orders a Corona and heads towards the gathering at the back of the room but slows down when he sees two familiar bodies hunched over a beer each, enjoying a good conversation if the smiles on their faces are anything to go by.

“Roomies!” Matt cries, slamming his beer on their table and making them both jump.

“Jesus Christ, Matt,” Jared exclaims, clutching at his heart.

“What are you guys doing here? We didn’t arrange to meet here, did we?” Matt racks his brain as to if he mentioned coming to Stacey’s welcome back drinks.

“Nah, we just thought we’d have a drink after house hunting.”

“Did Mr. and Mrs. Fussypants manage to find anything?”

“One actually wasn’t too bad,” Jensen tells him, picking at the label of his beer. “But we ran into someone when we went to buy books for tomorrow who needs to break his lease on a townhouse.”

“I convinced him not to advertise until Jensen and I have a look tomorrow,” Jared adds. “We’re going there at eight in the morning if you want to come along?”

“There’s an eight in the morning now?” Matt sighs and catches Stacey waving him over to their group in the corner. He holds up a finger to tell her he’ll just be a second.

“It sounds great, three bedrooms with the master downstairs, three bathrooms, kitchen was only put in five years ago,” Jared continues.

“Okay, okay. Eight o’clock. You want me to pick you guys up?” Matt offers.

Jared and Jensen share a glance. “Uh, no, it should be fine. I mean, we’ve got the same class at ten o’clock, so I was going to pick Jensen up and go to that class together afterwards.”

“Whatever,” Matt picks up his beer and stands. “I’m just going to have a few drinks with some of the guys over in the corner. You should come with me. Jensen, you’ll know a few people from when you were studying phys with us.”

“Maybe another time?” Jensen says tentatively. “Jared and I were just going to have a few drinks and head home. Class tomorrow and all.”

“Okay, losers, I’ll see you in the morning then.” Matt waves them off.

***

Thankfully, Jared had texted the address of the townhouse to Matt at some stage during the night. He arrives, slightly late, and not sure if the pounding he can hear is coming from his fist hitting the front door or from the inside of his skull. He can feel the alcohol emanating from his pores and he thanks the Lord that he doesn’t have any clinic hours today.

“You must be Matt,” a short guy with blond shoulder-length hair and way too much energy for this time of the morning greets him.

“Unfortunately with the way I’m feeling today, yes.” Matt sighs as he steps into the entrance hall. “The J’s here yet?”

“They’re upstairs checking out the bedrooms and bathroom,” he informs him, smirking at Matt’s obvious discomfort.

“Please tell me this place doesn’t have mold,” Matt begs.

“There’s a few rotten floorboards in the kitchen from when the fridge leaked, but I promise everything else is perfectly fine. I’ll leave you to look around. You look like you could go back to bed any second.”

Matt’s really not up to taking any stairs right now, so he heads into the kitchen to check that out. The morning sun streams through the window from the courtyard, and Matt swears before lowering his sunglasses from the top of his head back over his eyes.

“Christ,” he mutters as he looks around the kitchen. Deciding it would pass even Jensen’s stringent tests, he moves around and checks out a decent-sized living room, bathroom, laundry, and master bedroom. Matt eyes the bed in the master bedroom and resists collapsing on top of it. Instead, he takes the time to look around at the large closet and discovers that it also has its own fucking bathroom.

Jared and Jensen join him while he’s checking out the cupboard space. Matt takes one look at Jared leaning against the door frame with his sad puppy dog eyes and Jensen quirking his mouth like he’s about to deliver bad news. He wants to punch something. Preferably one of the boys standing before him.

“We love it.” Jensen smiles wide, and Jared cracks up.

“Halle-fucking-lujah!” Matt exclaims.

“The look on your face when we came in was priceless.” Jared nods, still laughing.

“If we get accepted for this place, I’m having this bedroom,” Matt demands. Jared and Jensen give each other a look.

“Fine,” they say in unison, which is strange. He expects more of a fight over it. True, he hasn’t seen the upstairs bedrooms, but hello, bathroom!

“We’ll sort out the paperwork with Billy. Why don’t you go home and go back to bed,” Jared suggests.

“And do the world a favor and have a shower,” Jensen tells him. “You know you’re supposed to drink the beer, not bathe in it, right?”

Matt flips him off as he walks out and hopes that soon he’ll be able to tell Jensen to fuck off on a daily basis.

“And don’t forget our first basketball game is tonight,” Jared shouts out, laughing at Matt’s answering groan.

***

Unfortunately three cans of Red Bull haven’t helped Matt’s hangover or enthusiasm for the first basketball game of the season. The game’s already a few minutes in by the time he arrives, and he’s surprised to see Jensen sitting on the bench, watching. He pulls his sweatshirt over his head so he’s ready to sub on when one of the guys wants a breather.

“Are we eight points or two?” Matt asks Jensen, looking at the scoreboard while he stretches out.

“Eight, Jared’s scored two from the three-point line already,” Jensen informs him.

“Show off,” Matt mutters. “You here with him?”

“Well, Chris isn’t home tonight, so when Jared asked if I wanted to come watch, I thought I may as well,” Jensen tells him, a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

“Whatever, man, no need to snap.” Matt takes a seat on the bench and watches Brian make a lay-up. “So wonderboy’s scored two three-pointers already?”

“Yep,” Jensen smiles smugly. Damn him, he knows Matt and his competitive streak too well.

“I’ll get three of them,” Matt tells him with false bravado.

“Sure you will,” Jensen replies, unsurprised by the claim and not taking his eyes from the game. Matt follows his gaze and sees that he’s mostly watching Jared. It’s understandable; Jared has surprising grace on the court.

“You wouldn’t think somebody who is as tall as him could move like that, would you?” Matt states more than asks.

“Huh?” Jensen queries, then shakes his head like Matt’s comment is sinking in. “I mean, sure, it’s hard to believe it’s the same guy who tripped over a raised section in the pavement this morning.”

A whistle sounds loudly, drawing Matt’s attention back to the court, and he sees Jason glaring desperately at him, making an _X_ with his arms. “Sub, man!”

Matt takes the court and immediately feels the lethargy seep from his bones. It’s been a good four months since he’s played, and he can feel it coming back. He puts up a few shots and hits the edge of the basket, but it’s a case of third time lucky and he sinks a three-pointer, looking at Jensen and indicating that he only has two more to go.

The opposition isn’t great, and they’re sixteen points up at half time. The score is twenty-six to ten, and while Matt’s contributed a respectable five points, it’s Jared who has stolen the show with fourteen. Matt doesn’t think he’s ever seen him play so well.

The boys are patting Jared on the back as they head to the bench for their half time huddle, Jensen handing him his water bottle and jacket when Jared announces that he wouldn’t mind warming the bench for the first few minutes of the second half.

Matt takes advantage of Jared’s absence on court to attempt another three-pointer, and he’s lucky that it just catches and bounces in. He looks across to gloat at Jensen but finds that Jensen isn’t even watching. He’s sitting close to Jared, eyes crinkling as Jared relays some story with large hand gestures.

“Did you see I got another three-pointer?” Matt calls out as he runs past the bench towards the defensive end of the court.

“Nope,” Jensen smiles. “And I don’t believe you.”

“Fucker,” Matt mumbles under his breath as he gets into position. He takes another glance at the bench while the opposition slowly bounces the ball down to their offensive end. Jared and Jensen are still sitting close to one another, but at least their eyes are back on the game. They’re still talking and laughing though, and Matt’s not sure if he should be jealous of their seemingly instant friendship, or pleased that they are getting along as well as they are.

Considering them getting along could mean him not having to room with the lovers from hell anymore, Matt sticks with being pleased.

Matt sinks three three-pointers during the game, but Jensen insists that since he didn’t witness the second “alleged” basket, it doesn’t count.

***

A few days later and it’s finally Friday. It’s the 25th birthday of Jim from Matt and Jared’s basketball team, and the whole gang is at O’Dooleys to celebrate. Matt’s nursing his second beer, still not quite over the effects of Stacey’s welcome home drinks earlier in the week. Getting older sucks. He misses the days of being able to drink without three-day hangovers.

Matt’s talking to one of his teammates about the new season that’s just commenced and what their chances are of actually making the top four this time around when he sees Jared walk through the door with Jensen behind him. God, can those two even go anywhere without each other anymore? Matt catches his eye as he heads towards the bar - they were supposed to find out today if their application on the townhouse was successful. Jared responds with one of his blinding grins and a thumbs up. Matt whoops with relief.

“At fucking last!” Matt says excitedly as Jensen joins him at his end of the long table.

“Tell me about it. Jared and I have signed the paperwork.” Jensen nods towards Jared who is a few seats down from them. “You just need to go in on Monday and pay your share of the deposit and sign a few things.”

“And when can we move in?”

“Wednesday.” Jensen’s grin is almost as luminous as Matt’s. “I’m so fucking sick of Chris’ couch I cannot tell you.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Matt says, raising his glass.

Jensen lifts his bottle. “To sleeping in a real bed.”

Matt moves his hand forward so the glass clinks. “To not living with the lovers.”

They both take a drink, and Jensen looks down at his bottle, picking a little at his label.

“Yeah, about that,” he starts.

“About what?” Matt asks, confused. He’s not going to ask the lovers from hell to move in with them, right?

Jensen looks up guiltily, then calls out to Jared. Jared looks up from his own conversation to meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Jared, are we going to be lovers?”

Jared’s face is transformed by his giant grin. “Judging from the way you were kissing me outside, I’d say the chances are pretty high.”

“Haha, guys. You’re both so fucking funny,” Matt grouses as he takes another sip of his beer, waiting for them to say _gotcha!_

But that never comes, and with the way their eyes lock, the light blush staining Jensen’s cheeks, the Padalecki dimples coming out in full force, the way they’re never anywhere without the other since they met last week...

“Oh,” Matt mutters under his breath. “Fuck me.”

_~FIN~_

 

 

**And just in case you wanted some J2 POV – here are a series of interludes…**

_When Jensen Met Jared_

He wouldn’t call it love at first sight, when Jensen first meets Jared, but he certainly notices him. First his height, then his eyes, then his hands, then his smile. They are all captivating, each in their own way, but it’s not until Jared agrees that something smells wet in the first townhouse, and then follows Jensen to try and find the cause, that Jensen’s brain decides Jared is someone he would like to get to know better.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Jared declares, clapping a large hand over his mouth and nose to avoid breathing the fumes of mold when Jensen opens the closet to the downstairs bedroom. It’s directly underneath the upstairs bathroom, so Jensen can only conclude that the shower is leaking.

“You’ve got to back me up on this one,” Jensen tells him, poking at a soggy shelf. “Matt thinks if we throw a few windows open and spray some Febreeze it will go away.”

“Dude, I’m not living here.” Jared tells him.

Jensen smiles.

“We’re going to get along just fine, Jared.”

***

_Jared Gets A Crush_

Jared’s aware that he’s a talker. He’s aware that he can be loud. He’s aware that he’s a people person. He’s aware that sometimes he invades the personal space of others.

Sometimes Jared is not aware that he’s doing any of these things. It’s generally when he finds himself clicking with someone.

Jensen is snarky and funny, and when he smiles, he gets these crinkles in the corners of his eyes. He’s spent the past two years overseas and has all of these stories about former roommates and houses and Jared just wants to hear him talk more.

When Jensen flashes a smile at Jared and tells him that they’d be better roomies, just the two of them, than Jensen rooming with only Matt, Jared feels a warmth settle in his belly.

And when he holds out Jensen’s rogue eyelash and Jensen gently blows it from his fingertips, it tingles all the way up Jared’s arm.

So Jared’s talking a lot, and he’s being loud, and he’s definitely invading Jensen’s personal space. But it’s not until he’s caught in the act by Matt that he realizes he’s doing it.

Jared may be developing a crush on Jensen Ackles.

***

_Just A Few Drinks After House Hunting_

Jensen feels like he’s been on one long first date.

Not a typical first date, of course. Jensen’s never been on a date that consists of buying textbooks and looking at apartments. But after a day of being in Jared’s company, just the two of them, getting to know each other and working out how much they have in common, it seems like the only thing missing is that Jensen’s not expecting a kiss when Jared drops him at Chris’ at the end of the night.

Jensen might be a little disappointed in that.

He’s telling Jared about his college history, how he finished his undergrad in Physical Therapy and dropped out in the middle of his first grad year, deciding PT wasn’t for him after all. About how he travelled around Australia, Vietnam, Cambodia, Japan, and lived and worked in London for over a year. How he volunteered at a shelter for teenage runaways, how they put on plays with the kids and how he felt fulfilled for the first time in his life.

He’s rambling, Jensen’s aware that he’s rambling, but his stories have Jared’s full focus, and he’s edged closer to Jensen as late afternoon has turned into evening. Jensen swears that occasionally Jared’s gaze will drop from his eyes to his mouth, but he has no way of verifying this.

Matt arrives and spends five minutes talking to them about the apartments they’ve seen, looking confused as to why they’re out somewhere without him. It breaks the spell they had been under all afternoon and reminds them that they should head home due to their early start the next morning.

Jared doesn’t try and kiss Jensen when he drops him at Chris’. Jensen tells himself that it’s for the best. It would be a bad idea. They’re about to share a house. It’s not fair to Matt.

When he closes the door to Chris’ apartment, the sigh that escapes his lips is nothing but disappointment.

***

_First Basketball Game For The Season_

Jared always plays better under pressure. He can feel Jensen’s eyes on him, watching him. It makes him try harder and take more risks and they’re totally paying off.

At half time he notices that a third of his water is gone from his bottle. He raises an eyebrow at Jensen who just shrugs and says, “I was thirsty.”

Jared grins, and Jensen tells him to put his jacket on so his muscles don’t freeze up. You can take the boy out of physical therapy, but you can’t take physical therapy out of the boy.

They stop for ice cream after the game. They have class the next morning, but Jared is loath to end the night. Jensen gets a scoop of chocolate and mint while Jared settles on rocky road. They banter back and forth, and when Jared’s foot grazes against Jensen’s, neither of them move away from it.

Jared’s aware that he’s smelly and sweaty and probably looking the least attractive he’s even been. It doesn’t stop him from grabbing at Jensen’s hand when he goes to get out of the car at Chris’. It doesn’t stop him from placing a hand against Jensen’s cheek, watching his eyelids flutter, drawing him forward for a chaste kiss.

“Goodnight, Jared,” Jensen says against his lips. Jared groans as Jensen pulls away and gets out of the car, and Jared’s not sure if Jensen even kissed him back.

***

_The First Real Kiss_

Jensen doesn’t realize how much he lets Jared invade his personal space until Jared isn’t anymore. It’s been two days since Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s, and Jensen is beginning to wonder if he imagined it all.

Since then, Jared’s kept his distance. Sure, they still hang out at college and text each other during the evening, but there’s not so much flirting and there certainly hasn’t been any touching.

Jensen misses it.

He gets the call to say that their rental application has been approved, and he meets up with Jared so they can go together to pay the deposit and sign the lease. Jared doesn’t walk so close to him that their shoulders bump. He doesn’t leave his hand to linger on the stick shift so that his fingers occasionally graze Jensen’s leg.

Jensen’s not sure how to bring up the other night, and vaguely wonders if Jim’s birthday drinks that night might loosen him up enough to try.

“You’ve stopped touching me,” Jensen’s mouth says the words before his brain catches up with what it’s doing. They’re walking towards O’Dooley’s, and he hasn’t had one drop of alcohol, yet he’s broaching the subject anyway.

Jared looks confused, so Jensen’s mouth decides to continue. “You used to touch me all the time, but you haven’t for the past few days.”

“I thought maybe you didn’t want me to,” Jared says softly, and Jensen gets the feeling he’s not one for wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“What? When?” Jensen asks, coming to a stop just outside the door of the establishment.

“You didn’t kiss me back,” Jared explains. “You said goodnight and got out of the car.”

“You took me by surprise,” Jensen tells him. “There were things to think about, like the fact that we’ll be living together, and how Matt’s trying to get away from living with a couple. Besides, it was hardly a kiss, and I’m sure I pressed my lips back into yours.”

Jared’s eyes search Jensen’s face. They look hopeful.

“So what’s the verdict? Are you worried about living together? Are you worried about Matt?”

“I was more worried about you not kissing me again,” Jensen confesses. Jared’s smile reaches his eyes, and he crowds Jensen against the wall, taking Jensen’s lips in his. The kiss starts out small, mouths just moving against each other until Jensen gets impatient. He wriggles a hand underneath the shirt against Jared’s back and pulls him closer, swiping his tongue against Jared’s lower lip until he lets him in.

It’s just as hot as Jensen’s been imagining it would be, and warm feelings travel from the top of his head down to his toes. He feels happy and alive and he hopes Matt won’t kill him for doing this.

Jensen lets out a whimper as Jared pulls away to breathe.

“Come on,” says Jared. “I think that deserves a beer.”

Jensen’s not about to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Betas:** The fabulous [](http://elless18.livejournal.com/profile)[**elless18**](http://elless18.livejournal.com/) & [](http://chez-amanda.livejournal.com/profile)[**chez_amanda**](http://chez-amanda.livejournal.com/) . Thanks for your encouragement and advice ladies!  
>  **Written For:** [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) challenge.


End file.
